Phantasy Star Portable
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Serina Jones is a 14 year old girl how just join the Guardian but when Gurhal is in danger she have to save it along with some her friend's. (Oc/Canon teasing & one more Oc needed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi all of you can call me Crystal or Crystal-chan, anyway this is my first time writeing a Phantasy Star story!**

**Serina: *rub eye's* Sheash Cryst what with the outburst some people are trying to get some sleep around here.**

**Me: Ow shut up Serina your my only oc in both of my Phantasy Star game's!**

**Serina: *Roll eye's and nock me out* Sorry about that she been a little crazy lately and even though she out of school for summer vacation she a all nighter but she get's nock out into sleep a lot, anyway she still working on her first chapter of Phantasy Star, even though she my auther she been thinking of getting a co-auther for this story too.**

**Hyuga: That right so ask away folk's.**

**Serina: What the fuck Hyuga get out of here!**

**Hyuga: No way you know the auther is crazy over me I mean she blush every time I talk to you.**

**Serina: I know but you still got to get out of here.**

**Hyuga: But I don't wont to and beside you know you have a crush on me.**

**Serina: Okay maby I do but, ow never mind that séance Cryst is still working on the chapter she need three oc and a co-auther for this story you can eather pm here on here or seant her a note on deviantart and her username is on her profil page, and here is a little something about me.**

**Name: Serina Jones**

**Age: 14- 16**

**Class: Force- **

**Parent's: Father; Mike, and Mother; Rose **

**Weekness: sweat's**

**Hobbie: cooking, talking to freind's, & going on mission**

**Weapons: Sabers, Twin Sabers, doubls Sabers, Wands, Handguns, and TECH-Mag**

**Hair color: light blond**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Serina: Okay Cryst forgot the other class when she rech lev 8 Force and go change to the next class for it if any of you know the name pleas tell us, and about the oc you got to explain it the way I did what your character name is what age, class, weekness, hobbie,weekness, weapon's hair color, and eye color are and please let us know how there parant's are.**

**Hyuga: Man that girl is hopless.**

**Serina: She is not it because the game disc is all mest up and won't work write, but she know how some of it go and she have to write it her way. Anyway R&R**

**Hyuga: And if you don't she going to get Darkri to hont you in your dream.**

**Serina: Ya all of you may know she also into Pokemon too.**


	2. Prologu

**This is my first time doing Phantasy Star anyway I do not own the character's or this oc I only own my oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

My name is Serina Jones I am 14 years old and I am the daughter of Sara Jones and Mike Jones and both of my parant's are GUARDIANS and both of them are in the Mobile Defeanc Force and they live in Parum, I told them that I want to be in the GUARDIANS like them so they deceid to sighn me up into the Guardiann Acadomy I end up having a instructer how was a beast and his name was Laia Martinaz, about three months later I end up graduating the acadomy and becam a GARDIAN and I was asighn to the G-colony, hey unlees my parent's gave me a Meseta card when I left and they brought me some new clothes and weapons, My weapon's that I use was saber, twin saber,double sabers, wands, TECH-Meg,and handguns, and about me well I have light blond hair that was tied into two pigtail's that go to my above my back, dark blue eye's that have a hint of light blue in it, I was wearing a red and white braves jacket, red seyagya shorts, and red and white pritia short boots.

"Well kid this is it I may not be your instructer no more but I still have hope for you." Laia started as she patted me on my back.

I only smile at her and leting out a little lafe. "Thanks Laia-sensei I woulden't make it if it wasn't for you."

she smile back at me befor gabeing my hand. "Now let go to reception and pick up your offical licean."

I know the way around of course... I mean I been here when I was little séance I alway's come and visite my aunt here how is also a Guardian, when I got to HQ I was greated by the receptionist Mina, I smile as she greated me. "Welcome to the GUARDIANS protecting the future of Gural! Congrats on completing your GUARDIANS training." I only smile a little as a let out a little groaned, and she announced. "You been assighn to the Mobile Defeanc Force, Serina. Here's your offical GURDIANS license." I took my license and put it in my pocket. "So were do I start."

"Mind if I come along?" Laia ask.

"Oh, hello Laia ae you sure?" Mina ask.

"I want to see Serina in action. You'll be leading this one." I look at Mina how scanned through the mission request befor explaing everything. "Now then, let me introduce you to your new partner." A CAST walk up to us and she said. "This is Vivienne." It was quite... how should I put it … bright for a CAST. "Greetings." She greeted politely and bowed. "I am Vivienne, and I have completed training a few day's ago, I'll be in your guidance."

I only smile at her and shook her hand. "This is call a handshake, right? It indicates no hostility and an expectation of trust. Am I correct in my assessment?" She ask. I just groaned a little soffer befor thinking to mself. 'Damn, a new rokkie at a time like this...' but my word's was cut off . "Cut the catter and give me a firm squeeze." "Ah! Gomen'nasia," Vivienne apologized . "I'm woeking forward to be working with you and Laia." "Same here, Vivienne," Laia replied. "Since you've finished CAST basic education, then this'll be your first time out here, huh?"

Vivienne smile and anword. "Correct. I was manufactured less then a month ago. I may have some shortcomings, but I hope you'll look past them." Laia cross her arms with her left hand under her chin befor asking. "Ow ya? You look more less imposing that the other CASTS I've met." Mina quickly answord that quick. "Vivienne is a new general purpose model with analysis and combat skill's that surpassed those of the Lou type, or perhaps that why her model has a tendency to be much more sensitive." I nodded and was about to say something when some but in. "Like she organic... or something." "You got to be joking Mathew..." Laia lafe. "Is that bad thing?" Vivienne ask, I shook me head befor replied. "shiranai." Befor faceing my Onii-chan. "And what are you doing here!" I yelled.

Mathew cover his ear's befor replied. "I came here to see you and go on a mission with you séance I am your brother." "I didn't here anything about this!" I yelled, befor Mina started to talk. "Well Mathew is your brother and he got to be with you séance you are his little sister." I only shook my head befor walking out of Guardians HQ befor the three of them walk up to me. "Oh Serina." Vivienne called. "Allow me to say, that I looking forword to be work alongside with you and Mathew. I'm still novice, only recently have been born a CAST. I don't have much experience, and there's a lot I don't know about the world. But in the experience of new thing', I do hope to become a great Guardian. Oh we need to exchange partner cards, don't we? Here mine." We traded partner cards, registered and also traded with Laia and Mathew.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ya I change a few thing in here I decied it was fun to bring in my other oc Mathew in this story séance he is a protective brother, anyway R&R**


End file.
